The Adventures Of Quentin! A Fanfiction Movie
by nicol.n.shepperson
Summary: When A Boy Named Quentin Has To Save The World Of Both Cartoon And Real. Life Will Get Cartoony In This New Fanfiction Movie! Rated G For Kid Fanficton Readers And Some Crude Humor
1. Prologue

**This Is A Prologue For My Story**

** This Is The Beginning So Don't Review Bad About It.**

~_A Long Time Ago... A Remote Called Wisher Was Heading For Earth_

_ Nobody Knew About It Not Even Scientists Did Not Know About It But A Prophecy_

_ Said That A Boy Named "Quentin" Would Save Our World..., And The Cartoon World~_

* * *

_ The Adventures Of Quentin_

_ A Fanfiction Movie _

* * *

_ Our Story Begins In The Cartoon Meeting Session Place_

* * *

Everybody Settle Down A Counselor Said

Everybody Stopped Talking

We All Knew Our World's Where Safe Until A FBI Boss Named John Clarknet Will Take Over Our World

Since The Savor Was Gone A Boy Named Quentin Will Save Our World's He Continued

But How Do You Know That Mordecai Said

Well I Found Out Because He Wrote A Note And Sent It To Me

Oh Everyone But The Counselor Said

Now On About Quentin He Started

_Quentin Alan Shepperson_

_Age:11_

_Gender:Male_

_Likes:Gumball LPS (2012) Regular Show And Lego's_

_Dislikes:Total Drama Island ICarly Austin And Ally Ant Farm Shake It Up_

_Does:Go's On The Computer Watch Tv And More_

Wow Everyone Said

How Can A Boy Who's 11 Years Old Can Save Us Rigby Said

Mordecai Punch's Rigby Hurting Him

Ow He Said

OK Settle Down There He Said

I'm Sorry Rigby Said

Okay Then The Counselor Said

Oh Oh! Pick Me Pick Me! Minka Said

Yes...Minka? He Said

Oh Well, Um.. How Can He Save Us? She Said

Well Since We Sent The Wisher Out He'll Use That To Do He Said

Oh...That's Cool She Said

Anyway's He Started

When The Wisher Get's To Earth He'll Get It And We'll All Be Saved He Said

But How Is He Going To Save Us All? Blythe Said

_He'll Do It Blythe _He Said In A Tone Good

Ok She Said

Now Then When We're Saved We'll Thank Him Then Go Back Doing Our Thing's He Said

OK Everybody Said

* * *

_ Later In Earth..._


	2. Finding Wisher And In Littlest Pet Shop

**Disclamer: I Am In This Story And The Wisher Is Made Up But In The Story It's Real So That's It**

**The Adventures Of Quentin!**

Hello My Name Is Quentin And I'll Tell The Story Of How I Saved My Town From A Villian!

I Was At My House Just Sitting Then...BOOM! A Strange Remote Called Wisher Was Outside But Let's Get To Our Story

So Let Me Get This Straight If I Say "I Wish I Was In Littlest Pet Shop You'll Send Me There"? I Questioned

"Ya" He Answered

OK :) I Said

Then I Had The Feeling I Was Being Sent To A Area, And I Woke Up In A City

Huh?, Where Am I? I Said

"Downtown City" He Replied

WHAT!, I'M IN LITTLEST PET SHOP!?

"Ya" He Replied

OK Then I Said

Later

Well...There It Is Littlest Pet Shop I Said

"Wow"He Said

Then We Walked Inside And Found A Lady At The Counter

Hello She Said In A Kindly Voice

Hey I'm Quentin And This Is Wisher He's A Remote That You Can Wish Stuff I Explained To Her

"Hello" He Said

Wow I'll Let You See Blythe She Said

Blythe! There's A Person Here To See You! She Yelled

Coming! She Said

She Came As Fast As She Could

OK I'm Here She Said

Hey I Said

Oh What's Your Name? She Said

Quentin I Said

OK She Replied

Me, Wisher, And Blythe Came In

Guys, This Is Quentin She Told The Pets

Wow The Gang Said

Quentin Here Zoe Penny Minka Russel Vinne Sunil And Pepper She Explained

Hello The Gang Said

Well It's Kinda Cool A Boy Who's 11 Years Old Could Look Like That Russel Said

Yea More Cooler Than Those Biskit Sisters Sunil Said

Wow He Looks Fabulous Zoe Said

He Looks Awesome He Should Be In A Action Movie Someday Vinnie Said

Well Everybody What Do You Think Of Him? Blythe Said

WE LIKE HIM! They Yelled

Wow You Guys Like Him, Cool. She Said

This Is The Start To Adventures For Me And Wisher

**What Will Happen Next? Find Out In Chapter 2!**


	3. Meeting Gumball

**Last Time On The Adventures Of Quentin!**

Quentin Here Zoe Penny Minka Russel Vinne Sunil And Pepper She Explained

Hello The Gang Said

Well It's Kinda Cool A Boy Who's 11 Years Old Could Look Like That Russel Said

Yea More Cooler Than Those Biskit Sisters Sunil Said

Wow He Looks Fabulous Zoe Said

He Looks Awesome He Should Be In A Action Movie Someday Vinnie Said

Well Everybody What Do You Think Of Him? Blythe Said

WE LIKE HIM! They Yelled

Wow You Guys Like Him, Cool. She Said

**Now Back To Our Story.**

Wait So Your Not From Town Your From The "Other" World Blythe Questioned

Yep The Real World I Replied

Well That Is Weird She Said

How's Everything Going With The Conversation? Russel Said

Good Blythe Replied

"I'm Glad I Wasn't Asleep" Wisher Said

Yep I Said To Wisher

So What Do You Do In Your World? Blythe Told Me

I'm On My Computer Sometimes And Watch TV I Said To Her

That's Cool She Said To Me

"Guys! Guys! Look Outside!" Wisher Yelled

What Is It?! I Told Him

"These Men After You!" He Continued

Great It's Those FBI She Said

I'll Go Handle It You Stay Here Okay? She Told Me

OK I Replied

Outside The Littlest Pet Shop Store

Hey! Blythe Yelled To Them

Hey You Don't Have To Yell At As One Of Them Said

Um...OK She Replied

Were Not Here For You Anyway Were Here For This Boy The Other One Said

One Held Up A Picture Of Me

Gasp! She Said

Quentin! There Here For You! Blythe Told Me

I'll Go Deal With Them Come On Wisher! I Told Them

"Right Behind Ya" He Said

What Do You Want With Me? I Told The Agents

Somebody Said You Had A Thing That Grants Wishes. One Said

Well You Can't Have Him I Said

"(Sticks Tongue Out)"

Hey One Yelled

Then I Shot Web Out Of My Hands Into The Mouth Of One Of Them

Wow I Have Spiderman Powers Too?... AWESOME! I Said

"Yep You Like Them" Wisher Prounonced

Argh...We'll Get You For That! One Of Them Said

First You Gotta Catch Me I Said

Back Up I Request Back Up One Talked On Phone

Wait A Few Minutes Thank You The Phone Said

Darn! One Yelled

Wow He's Cool Kid Russel Said

Yep He Should Be In A Action Me Vinne Said

Blythe This Is No Time To Stand There Get The Pet's Out Of Here I Told Blythe

OK She Replied

Guys We Need To Go Out That Way! She Told Them

OK The Gang Said

Then Blythe And The Pet's Ran Out Of There Place

Blythe Where Ya Going? Anna Twombly Said

Somewhere Safe Keep This Safe Ok?! Blythe Told Her

OK She Replied

Stop Right There! One Said Before Anna Karated Him

Ouch He Said In Pain

Later At Blythe's House

Blythe's Father Was Sitting Down Looking At His Newspaper

Dad! Blythe Said

Sweetie What Are You Scared About? He Said

The FBI Want's To Take My New Friend Quentin Away We Need To Be Safe! She Told Him

Um..OK He Said

No Time Right Now! She Yelled

OK OK! He Responded

Then Blythe And Her Dad Left For Safety Until The FBI Were Gone

Later

"What Do We Do?!" Wisher Explained

Go Into Another TV Show! NOW! I Yelled

GUMBALL I Need To Go Into The Gumball Show NOW! I Continued

"OK!" He Said

And I Was Sent Into TAWOG (The Amazing World Of Gumball)

In Gumball's World

AHHHHHHH! Both Me And Wisher Screamed Until We Hit The Ground Safely

OK...What Do We Do Now? I Questioned

"We'll Have To Stay Here Until There Gone" He Replied

That's Good But What Happen's If They Come Here? I Questioned

"I'll Think Of That For Later But For Now Gumball's At School And We'll Meet Him There" He Answered

At Gumball's School

There He Is! I Whispered

"Ok We Need To Tell Him What Happened" He Whispered Back

What A Day At School Gumball Said

Hey I Said

AHH! He Screamed

W-H-H-o Ar-r-re Yo-u-u-u? He Said Scared

Were Good OK I'm Quentin And This Is Wisher He Grants Wishes

"Hi" He Said

Hmmm...Like A Genie Without 3 Wishes He Questioned

"Yep" Wisher Replied

Awesome He Said

**Will Gumball, Quentin, And Wisher Stay Together For Long?**

**Will The FBI Find Them?**

**Find Out In Chapter 3!**


	4. Back To LPS!

**Last Time On The Adventures Of Quentin!**

What A Day At School Gumball Said

Hey I Said

AHH! He Screamed

W-H-H-o Ar-r-re Yo-u-u-u? He Said Scared

Were Good OK I'm Quentin And This Is Wisher He Grants Wishes

"Hi" He Said

Hmmm...Like A Genie Without 3 Wishes He Questioned

"Yep" Wisher Replied

Awesome He Said

**Now Back To Our Story.**

****So Your From The Real World, Went Into The LPS Show, And Now Your Being Chased By The FBI!? Gumball Questioned Me

Yep I Answered

Wow, That's Cool He Said

**RING!**

Oh No The Class Bell We Need To Go To My Class I'll Tell Miss Simian From There He Said

OK I Said

Later At Gumball's Class Room

Miss Simian! Gumball Said

What Now She Said

Gumball Told Her The Story Then She Replied

That Story's Not Believable No- She Said Before She Was Interrupted

But It Is True See He Said

Hi I Said

GASP! The Class Said

That Kid Look Weird Tobias Said

It's Because He's A Human Gumball Said

Oh Tobias Said

He'll Be Here Until The FBI Leave Gumball Said

OK He Said

Later Back At Littlest Pet Shop

Have You Found Him Yet? A FBI Boss Said

No Sir Bu- One Of Them Said Before Being Cut Off

NO? You Think I Pay A LOT OF MONEY!, So You Slack Off?! He Said

No But Ya Bu- He Said

NO BUTS! YOU HEAR ME?! NONE! Now Go Get Him Before Your FIRED! He Yelled

Yes Sir All The Men Said

And Don't Come Back Until You Find Him We'll See Who Mess With John Clarknet! John Said

At Gumball's Home

Me, Gumball, And Wisher Came Home

Hey Gu- His Mom Said Before Noticing Me

GET DOWN! She Yelled

HEY! I'M GOOD NOT EVIL! I Yelled At Her

Oh...Sorry She Said

I'm Nicole She Said

Ya I Know I Said

I'm From The Real World I Said

Wow She Said

Then The FBI Broke In The House!

Your Coming With Us Quentin One Of Them Said

How Does He Know Your Name?! Gumball Said

Not Now! I Said

Your Trapped Now! One Said

No...You Are! I Said Before I Shot A Web At Him

Mrghmrfm! He Said

Haha! That's What You'll Get If Your Not Careful

Then I Ran Super Fast Like Sonic

Even Sonic's Speed COOL! I Said

Come Back Here! He Said

No! I Yelled

Drat! He Got Away Sir! One Said

AGAIN! John Said

Well Find Him! He Yelled

Ok! The Agent Said

Later

_~Breaking News A Boy Named "Quentin" Has Been Seen In Elmore,_

_We Don't Know Where He Came From But He's From The "Real" World_

_Further Reports Say He Has A "Strange" Looking Remote Called Wisher Who Grant's _

_Wishes If You Know Where He Is Call Us And Tell Us Where He Is That's The News For_

_Tonight~_

I Can't Let Him Ruin My Plan To Rule This Lazy World

And His Town! He Said Evily

If He Save's This World And His I'll Be Sent To Jail!

And I Don't Want To! He Said

He'll Have To Fight Me First!

Later

"Where Are We Going?" He Said

Back To LPS! I Said

And We'll Have To Hurry We Don't Have Much Time! I Continued

Back At LPS

Where's Blythe? I Said

Back In There She Said

BLYTHE! I Yelled

Quentin! Your Back She Said

Who's The Boss? She Continued

John Clarknet I Replied

Oh No! She Said

What'll Happen To Us? Russel Said

I Don't Know Blythe Said

Great Now Mine And Every Cartoon World Will Be Conquered By Him! I Said

Don't Worry Blythe Said

We'll Be Safe She Said

**What Will Happen Next?**

**Find Out In Chapter 4!**


	5. Meeting John!

**Last Time On The Adventures Of Quentin!**

Quentin! Your Back She Said

Who's The Boss? She Continued

John Clarknet I Replied

Oh No! She Said

What'll Happen To Us? Russel Said

I Don't Know Blythe Said

Great Now Mine And Every Cartoon World Will Be Conquered By Him! I Said

Don't Worry Blythe Said

We'll Be Safe She Said

**Now Back To Our Story.**

How Are We Going To Be Safe Wait... How Did Wisher Came Tell Me. I Told Her

[Sigh] It's Going To Be Tough...Wisher Came From This Place Called "The Cartoon Meeting Session Place" Or TCMSP For Short

She Said

Wha... I Said Confused

It's A Place Where Cartoon's Like Me Go To See News We Knew John Already She Continued

So Your Saying Cartoon's Go There. I Said

Yep She Said

So, How Did You Not Know Me? I Questioned

We Knew Already She Replied

Oh...Strange I Said

Go To The Park In Regular Show They Know More About The Cartoon World

OK I Said

Later

OK Here Is The Park I Said

I Knocked On The Door

Oh It's You Quentin Mordecai Said

Rigby Quentin's Here He Called To Rigby

Ok Let Him In He Replied

I Came In

So You Know About Wisher? Mordecai Questioned

Yep I Replied

OK He Said

What's Going On Here? I Told Mordecai

I'll Tell You. He Started

A Few Minutes Later

So That's It He Finished

Oh I Said

"And I'm Not The Crazy One Here" He Said

Um..So That's It? I Questioned

Ya He Answered

OK I Said

MORDECAI! RIGBY! What Are You Two Doing With Him Benson Said

Oh Benson This Is Quentin We Told Him About The TCMSP Mordecai Told Him

You Snuck Out To That Place Again! [Sigh] Nevermind Just Don't Make A Mes- Benson Said Before The FBI Broke In!

FREEZE! They Said

We Are The Bad FBI One Said

Wait So Your Not The Real FBI? I Questioned

[Sigh] Yes He Said

OK That's What I Wanted To Know. I Said

Then I Shot Web But He Ducked

DANG IT! I Yelled

Haha! You Missed He Said

Then The Web Shot Back And Hit Him From Behind

Darn He Said

LOL! I Laughed

Hey That's Not Funny He Said

It's Funny If It's A Bad Guy I Replied

Sir We Got Him At Last He Told John

Hello Quentin He Said

We Meet At Last I'm John Clarknet He Continued

I Know That Am I Dumb? I Said

Yes You'r Dumb He Said

Hey I Said Mad

"Calm Down Quentin I'll Handle This" Wisher Said

"Hey John Dude You Think You Can Make Fun Of My Friend Well I Have News For You Mister" He Started

"You Can't Just Make Fun Of People Like Him!" He Stopped

Oh Ya What Are You Gonna Do Little Remote? Wish Me Gone? He Said

"No" He Said

Then John Had His Mouth Was In Thin Air

Hey Put My Mouth Back! He Yelled

"OK" He Said

Then His Mouth Was Back On Him

Don't Do That Again Remote! He Told Wisher

"My Name Is Wisher!" He Said

OK Then "Wisher" You Are Just As Annoying As My Mom! John Said

Hey Calm Down The Conversation I Told Them

OK "Wisher" We'll Have This Conversation Later! John Told Him

"OK Then!" He Said

So "Quentin" Your A Kid Who Has "Him" And Can Go Into Cartoon's Lame :D He Said

Cartoon's Are Not Lame Right Mordecai And Rigby? I Told Them

No Rigby Said

Mordecai Punches Rigby

Ow He Said

Say Yes Rigby Mordecai Told Him

OK Yes Rigby Said

Huh? Your His Friends Now? John Said

Ya Mordecai And Rigby Said

OK Now Your All Annoying Me John Said

We'll Meet Again Quentin And Next Time...Bring An Army He Said Before He And The Evil FBI Left

"What Are We Going To Do?" Wisher Said

Don't Worry...I Have A Plan. I Said

**What Plan Is It?**

**Find Out In Chapter 5!**


End file.
